


You Were My Whole Flat World ('til the day i discovered it was round)

by Roadside_Wildflower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (but largely sfw), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Rare Pairings, Sneaking Around, Steamy, Thanksgiving, crack ship, soapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadside_Wildflower/pseuds/Roadside_Wildflower
Summary: Kara is supposed to be happy, being married to Mike. Mike is good (when he's not drunk), Mike is kind (when she builds herself around him), and Mike is her high school sweetheart (he was the first boy to show any interest in her). They married before their senior year was even over, like in some sort of crazy romcom. It was the perfect fairy tale. At least, it was supposed to be the perfect fairy tale.And it was enough. For a while. But Kara is 24 now, and she's not happy. She's not happy at work, she's not happy at home, and she's not happy in bed. Until, from the most unlikely place, she finds something thrilling and unexpected. Even if she can't stand that person. Even if that person is dating her best friend. Even if it's nothing more than something quick and physical.That person was never supposed to come to her adoptive mother's house for Thanksgiving though, dangling from Winn's arm. But most of all, Kara wasn't supposed to want her dangling from her own arm instead.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Siobhan Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno about y'all, but I'm a bit nervous going back for my big family Thanksgiving this year. It'll be my first time going while openly out to my entire family, so we'll see how that goes. Figured some of y'all might be in a similar boat, so here's a little Thanksgiving treat :)
> 
> This will update every day, until it finishes on Thanksgiving day!

Kara's heart sinks like stilettos in soft dirt when she opens her mother's front door. Because there _she_ is, dangling off Winn's arm like some celebrity's trophy wife.

"Surprise!" Winn shouts. "Your mom invited me too, since I haven't done Thanksgiving with anyone in years."

Siobhan gives her a little smirk from beside him, dressed to kill in dark jeans in a leather jacket. "Hey stranger."

"Oh, hey, you two," Kara says, trying to keep a grin plastered on her face. "It's lovely to see you. Both of you."

"Well, you know," Siobhan says with a wink. "Wherever my Winney goes, I go too."

"Yeah, well, come in." Kara opens the door fully and the other two scramble in, dishes in hand.

"Big house," Winn nods to himself. "It's so gorgeous here in Midvale, I don't know why you ever left it for National City."

"Oh, you know. Mike got a job offer, so that's where we went," Kara says, offering him a shrug.

"Where is Mike?" Winn asks.

"Out in the garage, manning the turkey fryer."

"Oh, cool," he nods, eyes flicking over in the direction of the garage. It's ridiculous sometimes, how Winn trails around her husband like some sort of imprinted duckling.

"Winney, can you take our dishes into the kitchen?" Siobhan slides her casserole dish on top of his, not giving him much of a choice. "And then maybe you can go out and hang out with Mike, and we'll follow in a minute?"

"Oh, sure!" Winn disappears out into the kitchen.

Kara waits a beat before hissing at the other woman. "You're not supposed to be here! Why the hell did you come?"

"I was invited," she says with a shrug. "Anyways," Siobhan drawls, glancing around. "Where's Eliza?"

Kara sighs and jams her hands in her jean pockets. "Out on the back porch with Alex, taking any and every opportunity to avoid her son-in-law."

Siobhan nods and steps closer, bringing with her the scent of fresh rain. Kara doesn't know what kind of shampoo or perfume the other woman uses, but whatever it is reminds of her of before she met Mike, when she was still only fifteen and sitting out by the sea feeling young and free. Not how she feels now, at twenty-four and trapped in a life that tastes like stale cardboard and sawdust.

Kara's breath catches as Siobhan traces a finger up the middle of Kara's plaid shirt, resting at the last done button. With one hand, Siobhan pops the button open and Kara's shirt jumps back a little, revealing a plain bra underneath.

"Aw, shame," Siobhan says with a smirk. "Usually you wear such pretty bras, Kar."

Kara flushes and fumbles the button back on. "Well, I didn't think you were going to be here!" She glances around, glimmer of panic in her baby blue eyes. "And besides, anyone could walk in on us at any minute."

"Oh?" Siobhan steps closer. "That just makes it more fun." She steps forward again, so that they're close enough to kiss. Close enough to make it impossible for anyone to mistake them as just work acquaintances who hate each other. Which they still are, but much to Kara's shame, Siobhan stirs things up inside of her she never knew she could feel. And as much as she'd like to ignore the way her heart is drawn to the other woman, she can't. She's learned that the hard way the last few months.

Siobhan leans in and Kara flutters her eyes shut, breath hitching in anticipation.

But a second passes, and another, and another, and her heart tumbles to the low, low pit of her stomach as she drags her eyes open.

Siobhan is leaning back, smirk on her face. "Now, we can't be doing that sort of thing here, can we?" She bops Kara's nose. "Someone's got a character they have to play."

Siobhan stalks away to the kitchen, exaggerated sway in her hips, and Kara knows she is royally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mashing potatoes has never been so infuriating.

And it's not just because the potatoes are starchier than usual, or because Eliza did a terrible job peeling the skin before she passed them off to Kara, or even because Alex keeps trying to argue with her about the upcoming election. It's because of Siobhan.

It's because of Siobhan's repeated tendency to "accidentally" brush past her, ass to ass, even though there's plenty of space for her to squeeze through between the island and the counter where Kara is working. It's because of Siobhan's constant little smiles, and winks, and hungry looks, even when she's literally standing right next to Eliza, helping her knead dough. It's because of all the little comments Siobhan keeps making, like about how she and Kara have been "working so _closely_ together" lately.

It's driving Kara insane, but at least she gets to take it out on the potatoes. She smashes the masher down on them again and again and again.

"So, Warren," Alex rattles on again, "I think she's got some good ideas on the economy, and--"

"No," Eliza cuts in, "clearly it's Klobuchar, honey."

"No, it's--"

Kara ignores them, and instead, she watches out of the corner of her eye as Siobhan dips her finger in the cranberry sauce, pulls it out slowly, and gently sucks on it, making eye contact with Kara the whole time.

"Mmm," Siobhan moans, just for Kara, since Alex and Eliza are too busy arguing to hear it. "This is so good, _irresistible_ even." She shoots Kara a wink and Kara stares back down at the half-mangled potatoes, face flushing furiously.

"Kara," Siobhan says, walking over, a spoon laden with cranberry sauce. "You just have to try this." She waves the spoon around a little, intense eyes burning into Kara's, and Kara gives in.

"Fine. Just a taste."

Siobhan's mouth quirks up in a wicked grin. "Just a taste."

Siobhan slips the spoon into Kara's mouth, but while Kara's distracted by the (admittedly very good) cranberry sauce, Siobhan's hand slips under Kara's shirt and her nails drag up Kara's back, setting her skin on fire just the way she likes, and Kara can't help but moan a little.

Siobhan leans in a little more, so that her mouth is by Kara's ear and her hair is brushing Kara's cheek, and Kara is again overwhelmed by the smell of aspens and the sea. "It's good, right?" she whispers.

Kara nods jerkily.

"Good." Siobhan steps back a little. "I think I'm going to look in the pantry for something. It's over in the dining room, right?"

"Right," Kara whispers back.

And like that, Siobhan is gone.

And a moment later, after a furtive glance towards her arguing family members, Kara is sliding off to the pantry as well.

Kara steps through the dining room and into the walk-in pantry, where Siobhan is leaning against the shelving, trademark smirk in place (the one Kara hates so much but also kinda loves). Kara closes the door and the two are trapped together in the enclosed space.

Siobhan shifts forward, close enough for their breasts to just barely brush. "Remember," she whispers by the shell of Kara's ear, "when I gave you that strip tease in Ms. Grant's office, after hours?" She dips her hand under the back of Kara's shirt and lets her hand rest on the bare skin of the small of her back. "Remember that set of black, lacy lingerie I was wearing? The one you said made me look like some sort of dark Irish fae queen?"

"How could I not?" Kara murmurers, the memory rushing to her core like a hot brand and the searing heat of Siobhan's hand making her a little dizzy.

Siobhan nibbles on her ear. "And then, Ms. Grant came back to look for something, and we had to hide under the desk?"

"'Course."

Siobhan's hand drags up Kara's back, coming to a rest at her bra's band. "Remember what I did to you, under that desk, while she fumbled around in the room?"

A little squeak leaves Kara as Siobhan unclips her bra.

"Remember," she whispers in her ear, "what I did with my tongue?"

"Y-yes," Kara stammers.

Siobhan leans back a little, and in one fluid moment, her top is tossed aside to the ground, revealing a long stretch of smooth, taught skin, covered only by that same accursed black lingerie that has her tits practically falling out.

"I can do the same thing with my tongue here too," she says, leaning back in and pressing a burning kiss to Kara's jaw. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll do whatever the fuck you want me too, just this one time." She pauses, breath falling hot and sticky on Kara's skin. "I know how much you secretly like being in charge. All you have to do is ask, and my body," she says, grabbing Kara's hand and letting it trace the lace outlining her breasts, "is yours."

And Kara wants to. Like really, really, really wants to. And she's about to cave in. About to let Siobhan give her what she wants.

But there's a clatter distantly away in the kitchen and Kara reels back, the illusion of their own private little world broken.

"I'm not doing this here," Kara hisses, shifting away and fixing her clothes. She backpedals even further away but Siobhan just shrugs, and Kara's not sure if she's grateful or disappointed that the other woman doesn't make an effort to get her to stay.

"We'll see about that," Siobhan says with a wink, smirk coloring her voice with a playful tone, slowly slipping her top back on.

Kara blushes the whole way out, and she decides that to the garage with Mike it is. Because Lord, no matter how bad Mike be, at least he's not going to try to fuck her within an inch of her life with her mother in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara is pretty sure that Mike is on his fourth beer now. Or maybe fifth or six. Mike is devilishly good at hiding his drunkenness, something Kara has painfully learned over the years. He's terrible to be around once he's got too much booze in him. His biggest tell is that he gets angry at every little thing. Like he's doing right now, in the garage with her and Winn. And Siobhan, who of course had to come out after a few minutes as well, defeating the entire purpose of subjecting herself to drunk Mike.

"I just don't fucking get it," he seethes, before taking another chug of beer. "Why the fuck would they pass me up for promotion?"

"No idea, man," Winn tells him.

Kara knows why. Everyone knows why, except for these two idiots. It's because Mikes puts as much effort into his work at CatCo as he does into his marriage. Which is to say, none. Siobhan flagrantly rolls her eyes at the men though and for the first time today, Kara is happy she's here, because at least Siobhan has enough guts not to bother putting up with this bullshit.

"I don't fucking get it, Kara," he grumbles again."I deserve that promotion."

"I know, honey."

"I know, honey," he mocks. Winn laughs a little. Siobhan catches Kara's eyes and shakes her head a little, almost like she's mad at Mike. Which is silly, because Siobhan literally mocks her all the time, so she has no reason to offer her sympathy.

Kara grits her teeth and tries to keep her face pleasant.

"I don't get why you gotta be so nice all the time," Mike rambles on. "Always taking shit from everyone. One of these days, you're gonna crack and go completely nutso, just you wait." He waves his beer around dramatically. "It's the quiet, happy types that you gotta look out for. I've watched enough NCIS to know that."

"You have watched a lot of NCIS, honey." He's always watching it instead of helping her cook dinner, or do the dishes, or the laundry.

Winn pipes in. "I love that show, we should watch some together sometime!"

Kara shoots to her feet, smile still pinned to her face. "Well, I better check and see if Eliza and Alex need any help in the kitchen."

"What!" Mike shouts. "You can't go, hon! We're having so much fun."

"Sorry sweetie, but I also need to use the bathroom."

"Surely you can hold it a minute!"

"No, I really gotta go." Kara starts to shift towards the door but Mike catches her arm on the way out. His grip is like a vice, and as he tugs her closer and closer to him, she feels like she's a piece of wood clamped to a workbench underneath a dangling rotary saw blade that is inching closer and closer to eviscerate her.

"Hon," he says, corroded edge to his voice. "Stay."

"But-- I need to go--"

"Hon," he snarls. "You _need_ to--"

"Whelp!" Siobhan shouts, rocking to her feet, "I actually have some stuff I need to ask Kara about. Woman stuff," she adds. "I'll make sure I get her back to you real quick though," she says, shooting Mike a disarming smile. Kara knows her well enough though to see the venomous undertones in it and her words.

"Oh, well, fine," he grumbles. "Just be back quick."

"Yeah, be back quick!" Winn echoes.

Kara nods and before she knows it she's being dragged away and out of the garage by Siobhan. As soon as they get inside, Siobhan whips around the corner into the bathroom and slams Kara against the wall, rattling the medicine cabinet beside her head.

"What the fuck was that?" Siobhan demands.

"What?"

"How the fuck can you let him treat you like that?"

Kara trembles a little. "I'm sorry, I-- I--"

Siobhan steps back, eyes wide. "And why are you apologizing?"

Kara feels tears well in her eyes unbidden. "I don't know, I just-- I just don't know what to do. Or say. And apologizing usually works."

The anger in Siobhan's face melts into something else entirely, something Kara's never seen on the other woman before. It's not pity, but it's dangerously close. Sympathy.

"Kar, you can't stay with that man."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"No, you don't understand. My whole life, it's all tied up in him. I-- I'm nothing, without him."

Siobhan's face sharpens into pained and angry lines again. "That's the most fucking ridiculous thing I've heard in my life. Kar, you are so much, without him."

"I'm really not, I--"

"Do you think that I'm with you," she says, aggressively clutching Kara's collar, "because of Mike at all?"

At this point, Kara can't tell if Siobhan's going to beat her up, fuck her, or give her some sort of inspirational speech. "I don't know."

Siobhan drags Kara up by her collar, until she's hovering an inch off the ground, wedged between Siobhan and the wall. "I'm with you in spite of Mike, you dumbass. I'm with you for the person you are when you're not around him. That annoyingly cheerful, sweet, naive, hot piece of ass that I can't hardly stand. You got that?"

"Yes?" Kara says, only it's more a question than an answer.

"Fucking idiot," Siobhan mutters. And then she's lunging forward, lips colliding with Kara's.

Kara's wold is heat and passion as they share an intense kiss, and then another, and another, but Kara pushes the other woman gently back before things get too handsy. They stare at each other, eyes hungry but still guarded.

Kara takes a deep breath in and searches for the courage to say what she needs to say. "The first time we… you know," Kara says, blushing at her own ability to straight up say that they had fucked, "what was that, four months ago? I was so angry. I mean, I was angry at you, for trying to take my job as Ms. Grant's secretary. And I was angry because you looked so much better than me, and you seemed so much better, and--"

"We get it," Siobhan smirks. "You were really into me."

Kara fights to keep the blush off her face. "Can you just shut up for once and let me speak?"

"Nah," Siobhan bites back with a cocky hair flip. "Part of our charm together is that we both do what we want around each other. That's not stopping just because you're dumping all your angst on me."

"Seriously? I'm really trying to open up here!"

"And I'm not your therapist. I'm your fuck buddy, who's just trying to look out for you a little bit because you're the best lay I've ever had and I'd like to keep fucking you, and it's gonna be hard to do that if Mike puts you in a body bag."

Kara blanches a little. "Oh, it wouldn't come to that."

"Wasn't that what you were implying? When you said that you couldn't leave? You can't leave because you're afraid he'll hurt you, right?"

"No! No, no, he doesn't hurt me." Kara grows quiet. "He's… he's a little mean sometimes, but I-- I--"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I don't," Kara whispers. "Remember what I was saying, a minute ago? The first time we… you know? I was angry at you, and you me, and I guess that was part of what drew us together. But I was also angry at Mike. I wanted to hurt him in any way I could, even if he didn't know about it. A silent little rebellion. Because, he had-- he said some real mean stuff, the night before. And I don't know." Kara shrugs. "I guess that's how this all came to be."

"Maybe for you." Siobhan steps closer. "But that's not all this was for me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I did sort of hate you." Siobhan steps closer again, just a breath away from Kara. "But I was more… jealous."

"Of me?"

"Of you," she confirms. "Jealous of your hair," she says, slipping her fingers through Kara's honey blonde locks, "jealous of that pretty little brain of yours," she says pressing a slow, lingering kiss to Kara's temple. "And, she says, starting to unbutton Kara's shirt, "these sweet tits and--"

The door slams open. "Okay!" a voice calls out. "I don't think we need to hear any more!"

Siobhan jumps back and Kara hurriedly redoes her shirt button, before promptly flushing from her roots to her toes when she realizes who it is at the door. "Alex, what the hell!" Kara cranes her neck. "And Eliza?" Lord. There is no way she is ever living down the shame.

"Surprise," Eliza says weakly. "We were going to rescue you from the garage, and then we heard voices, and well. When we heard some sort of talk about Mike hurting you, we thought it would be best to stay. But then…"

"Then we figured out about this," Alex pauses, flapping around her hands, "affair, or whatever it is."

"It is not an _affair_ ," Kara whispers. An affair just sounds so… serious. And this isn't serious, it's just something quick and physical. And sometimes maybe a little emotional too.

Siobhan gives her an odd look. "Sorry to break your bubble, Kar, but I'm not sure what else you'd call this. For either of us."

"It's really not a good look," Alex admits.

"Yeah, well," Siobhan says, crossing her arms. "I'll admit I'm not always the kind of person who makes the most ethical choices."

Eliza shrugs. "Still better than Mike."

"Thank you, I think so too," Siobhan nods along. "And this little ray of sunshine, well. She just drives me crazy, for some reason."

Kara elbows Siobhan and cuts in. "It's just something that happened, and it's not important, so don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

Eliza frowns. "But this means you don't have to--"

"Mom!" Kara seethes. "I know you don't like Mike, but he's my husband. And I'm talking about this anymore."

Alex crosses her arms. "Kara, this doesn't change what we heard. If you're scared about what Mike might do, you need to--"

"I don't need to do anything!" Kara hisses. "I just need you to butt out of my life. She turns to glare at the other women. "All of you!"

Kara storms out, feet taking her with heavy steps back to the garage, because while Mike may be out there, at least she won't have to put up with the sanctimonious objections of her family. She's a grown-ass woman who doesn't need other people to come in and swoop up and save her, because there's nothing to save her from. She's alright. There's nothing wrong.

At least, there can't be anything wrong, because that would mean that all these years of marriage have been a slow, painful, torture she never had to endure, and that scares her deep in her heart. Scares her more than Mike ever has.

It scares her deep into inaction, it paralyzes her with fear, and deep, deep down, though she's loathe to admit it, she knows they're probably right. Mike isn't good for her. Because what really scares her, more than anything else, is that she innately knows that Mike is bad news, but she's already made her bed and is committed to lying in it, and it's going to take something big from someone else to pull her back up out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, so I hope y'all like it too :)


	4. Chapter 4

The turkey's carcass sits on the table in a grotesque mockery of Thanksgiving, its skin mottled and lumpy and grease-scarred, pockmarked with oil burns round and deep like smallpox. And the smell, the smell is thick and heady like the perfume of a possum rotting in a peat bog under sun's unrelenting scalding.

Icky, in a word.

But maybe the worst part is Mike, standing over it like a hunter over a felled boar, chest puffed out in pride and snide grin stretched wide to his eyes.

Kara's never felt more compelled to throw up in her life.

"Dinner has been served," he says, as if letting an eviscerated corpse sit in hot oil was the main feat of the day, and not the preparation of the colorful dishes of peas, and squash, and mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce, and stuffing, and everything else.

"It looks good," Eliza says, not missing a beat. Siobhan just wrinkles her nose.

"Honey," Mike says, "how do you think it looks?"

Kara's eyes flick down to her lap, where her hands are clutching each other, knuckles white. "Can't wait."

"Honey, I didn't ask you that." It gets awkwardly silent in the dining room as everyone looks away from them. Everyone but Siobhan, who is staring at Kara, eyes screaming that she's ready to start a fight with the man.

"Sorry, honey. It looks great."

"Thank you," Mike nods. He plops down in his seat. "Now, can you make my plate for me?" He holds out his plate in the air, flapping it around in her face.

"Oh, um, sure." Kara takes the plate and stands up. She plops various sides down on his plate and passes it back to him.

He wrinkles his nose a little. "Smells weird."

Kara shrugs and tries to stay small. She doesn't need Mike acting out in front of her family, especially after what had happened in the bathroom just a little while ago.

Everyone settles down, ready to eat. Right before Eliza can say the prayer though, Winn bolts up.

"I'm really sorry, everyone," he says quickly. "But I just need to use the bathroom real quick." He stumbles up out of his seat and heads over to the bathroom.

The table is suddenly awkward again and no one is quite sure what to say.

"Well," Mike speaks up. "I'd like to share something that I'm thankful for. Something I just realized a few minutes ago."

Kara's heart picks up a little. See? Mike is going to say that he's thankful for her, and--

"I'm thankful for the chance to leave my fucking awful job at that fucking awful company headed up by that harpy of a woman," he says instead, wrinkling his nose. "It was terrible, but thankfully," he says, squeezing Kara's hand. "My wife will support me as I start my next endeavor."

Kara's face pales.

"I'm going to write the next great American novel!" he finishes, triumphant. "And Kara can quit her job to help me," he says, stroking her hand. "We can be together all the time, as husband and wife should be."

Kara's heart sinks down beneath the swamps of her stomach and into the bowels of hell below.

"What the fuck?" a voice cuts in. Everyone in the room turns to look at Siobhan, who is clearly incensed, veins bulging in her throat. "You can't just make that kind of decision for your wife."

Mike shrugs. "Sure I can. I mean, she's my wife."

"The fuck she is," Siobhan says, shooting to her feet. "Now, listen to me when I say this, 'cause I'm only gonna say it once: you ain't gon' leave your job, boy, you understand? You're gonna provide for your wife and treat her the way she fucking deserves."

Mike shoots to his feet too. "The fuck? Who the hell are you to say that kind of thing?" Mike spits.

"I'm a fucking person with a heart, you idiot. Now get your sad little ass back in your seat and apologize to her, or I'll make your face look like a backwoods gas station attendant's," she growls at him.

"The fuck kind of threat is that?"

"Get the fuck away or you'll find out," Siobhan growls, teeth gritted.

"No," Mike says, crossing his arms, grinning wide, his annoyingly white teeth on proud display.

And that is his mistake.

Siobhan's fist flies in a viscous left hook and shatters into his mouth. Broken enamel and flecks of blood spray around the room. Mike shudders back and falls across the table, face splattering in the oil-soaked dead bird he had been so proud of. He groans a little, before going still.

Kara is frozen to her seat, heart pumping wildly, mind too much a maelstrom of conflicting emotions to think any one clear thing.

Alex slowly stands up from her seat and moves over to his limp body, flipping him around. "Well, he's missing most his front teeth now, and it's going to be painful for him to eat for a long time, but he has a pulse.'

Siobhan grunts, shaking out her hand. "A crying shame. I was hoping we could bury him in the backyard and be done with it."

Kara finally shakes out of her shock shoots Siobhan an admonishing look because she can't quite tell if the other woman is joking or not.

Eliza looks at Mike's body thoughtfully. "This whole thing was self defense, I'd say." She turns to look at Kara. "He was holding a knife, wasn't he?"

Kara looks at her blankly. Mike wasn't holding a knife. At least, his arms had been crossed, and she didn't think she saw a knife peeking out.

Eliza turns to look at Alex. "He was holding a knife, wasn't he?"

Alex nods slowly. "I think I could remember seeing that."

Eliza turns to Siobhan. "He was threatening you with a knife, wasn't he?"

Siobhan smirks. "I like your way of thinking, Ms. Danvers. He certainly was."

Eliza swivels her head around to look at Kara again. "Honey?"

"He… he was holding a knife," Kara nods, finally understanding what her mother is asking her. What this means for her. She clasps her hands together, trying to suppress their shaking. She's not trembling from being upset though, or even from just the adrenaline. It's from overwhelming relief.

A little shriek comes from by the door. Winn is standing, quivering a little. "What happened to Mike?"

Eliza gives Kara a long look.

Kara speaks up, her voice surprisingly even and calm. "He threatened Siobhan with a knife, and so she punched him."

Winn nods once and then promptly faints on the spot.

"So," Eliza says, looking at the ruined table and the two men laying still. "Denny's, anyone? Once we get an ambulance to take these buffoons away?"

The three other women look at each other, shrug, and nod in agreement.

//

Alex and Eliza are chatting happily as the three Danvers women walk back to their car, full and satisfied. Kara stops halfway there though, chewing on her lower lip in thought.

"I'll catch you two back at the house, okay?" Kara says, hands awkwardly stuffed in her jean pockets. "I'm going to ride back with Siobhan."

Alex and Eliza share a look. "Sure, sweetie," Eliza says. "Take your time."

Kara nods and picks her way to the other side of the parking lot.

Siobhan is leaning against a light post, evening sky on fire behind her, looking all kinds of intoxicating and dangerous in her boots, dark jeans, and leather jacket. But she's not just the exciting "other woman" to Kara anymore. Because when she looks at her, her heart sings an old country song and she's brought back to when she was fifteen and free and sitting out by the water, dreaming of a bigger and better life.

"I never thanked you," Kara says softly, stepping closer, "for what you did. No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Siobhan shrugs. "Someone should've a long time ago."

"I wouldn't let them."

"Well," she says softly. "They shouldn't have let you stop them. I couldn't let him be like that to you. If I had known earlier what he was really like…"

"Don't. Because I'm free of him now, or at least will be once I file for divorce."

Siobhan's lips quirk up. "So you're going to leave him?"

"I am." Kara steps closer again.

"Guess it'll be nice for you to have some time and space to be alone, away from him."

Kara shakes her head. "I'm not planning on being alone."

"I meant romantically."

"I know what you meant," Kara says, stepping closer.

"Well," Siobhan says, something ugly on her face, "I guess you can try to find your Mr. Right, or whatever. Find some guy who--"

"No," Kara cuts her off. "That's not what I mean." She takes a deep, shaky breath in, and one more step forward, so that she's finally only one last step away from Siobhan. "I'm not planning on being alone, because I want to be with you. Really be with you." Heat suddenly rises to her face as she realizes this sounds an awful lot like some sort of crummy confession in a teen soap opera. "Like in a relationship. A real one, where we go on dates and stuff."

Siobhan's face is a tapestry of conflicting emotions. "Oh-- but--"  
she shakes her head and kicks at the loose gravel underfoot. "No one ever wants me for the long haul, you know? I've always just been what people want when they want something casual, or unofficial."

"Well, I want you, Siobhan Smythe." Kara reaches up and tucks a dark lock behind the other woman's ear. "I want all of you, for as long as you'll have me."

Siobhan looks at her, eyes dark and uncertain, framed in soft lines by smokey eyeliner. "Kara, I…" she takes in a deep breath. "I think I've been kind of falling for you too. I mean, I don't know how anyone couldn't," she says with a little laugh. "You're pretty amazing, and I-- I--" Siobhan takes a step closer to Kara. "I think I love you."

Kara doesn't say anything. She just lurches forward and catches Siobhan's lips with hers, dragging her hands through her hair, holding her as close to her as she can.

They stay there, wrapped in each other, until the sky turns a dark, smokey purple and the stars smile down at them in a shimmering tapestry of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as many people ended up reading this as I had hoped, but that's alright. Shout out to all of y'all that did :)
> 
> I've always loved stories where people find love in the most unexpected places with the most unexpected people. Which is why if you've read some of my other fics (especially the Kim's Convince and Hart of Dixie ones), they're along similar lines.
> 
> I certainly wasn't looking to fall in love myself when I fell for my fiancee, years ago when we met during college orientation in a sort of meet cute. How cliche can it get, when you end up falling for literally the first person you meet in a new place? (though it took a little while, including a bad relationship and some sketch decisions along the way.) It was especially unexpected to me though, considering that she's a progressive career-driven science dork, and I always envisioned myself settling down in some pretty gulf-side town with a more traditionally-minded fellow teacher or artist type. But I ended up falling hard for her, and I couldn't be happier while we work on building our post-college life together while also looking down the barrel of graduation right now lol. So shout out to her, for inspiring me every day to be my best self. I know I wouldn't be here, with the courage to be out at Thanksgiving, if it weren't for her :)
> 
> Hope y'all take care of yourselves this Thanksgiving, and well wishes for all y'all not celebrating the holiday too <3


End file.
